Wonderland
by Joychaos
Summary: Scott and Logan must deal with the consequences of their actions. Mentally, emotionally, Scott especially.


Disclaimer:

I do not own x-men evolution nor do I want to. I just want to write the dirty dirty deeds between them all, so lets all enjoy this yes?

(scott is 26 in this story)

* * *

Scott awaited anxious as the professor searched for his baby brother. The professor turns around.  
"So!?"  
Xavier smiles, "Yes, I have located a mutant that I believe is your brother."  
Scott jumped for joy. He couldn't wait to tell Logan and everyone else for that matter.  
"Professor, when will we be leaving?"  
"Tomorrow, maybe we can make it a vacation. He's in Honolulu Hawaii."  
Scott smiled his biggest saying his pardons to his father and left. He ran to the living room where he knew Logan would be. Strange enough the mountain man wasn't there. Scott looked for him in the garage, not there. The fountain outside, not there.

Logan was in town at the jewelers looking for something special. Everything looked too pretty, even though he knew anything would look good on Scott.  
"You got anything simple bub?"  
The jeweler looked at Logan irritatedly, "Yes right this way."  
Logan saw exactly what he imagined in his head.  
"That's the one, how much?"  
"Are you sure you want that one? There is a similar one that is cheaper right here."  
"How much?!"  
"Three thousand."  
Logan pulled out the cash from his pocket, "I need it in a size 9."

Logan leaves the jewelers. He's walking to his motorcycle, well Scott's motor cycle actually.  
~When should I ask him? God am I really going to do this? What am I thinking?~'  
Logan makes his way home, that familiar sandal wood smell emanating from the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen and sees his lover enjoying chocolate chip cookies. The sweet tooth he had.  
"Hey save some for the kids."  
"They should have gotten here sooner." Scott sticks out his tongue.  
Logan laughs, "How has your day been? You seem like you're in a good mood."  
Scott smiles, "Professor believes he has found my brother!"  
This was wonderful news to Logan, knowing his lover was alone in this world without any family. He hugs the slender man in his arms.  
"When do we go to check it out?"  
"Tomorrow!" Scott hugged Logan tighter. He looked into those green eyes. They always astounded him no matter how many times he looked into them.  
"oh..." Logan didn't think it would be so soon.  
"what's wrong Logan?"  
Logan shrugged, "It's nothing. I'm gonna...go."  
Scott's heart beat started pounding as he thought of that day six years ago. What was wrong with Logan? How could he go from hot to cold that fast?  
"Slim?"  
Scott looked Logan directly into his eyes, "...yes?"  
"What's wrong? Your hearts pounding like crazy, and don't get me started on that scent your throwing off."  
"Why aren't you-where are you going?"  
Logan realized what had his lover anxious and hugged Scott into his chest, "Slim, I'm just getting some air. I'm not leaving you."

Scott blushed painfully. It's been three years since Logan's return and he still felt that one day he would wake up and his lover would be gone without a second thought. That hurt him that no matter how strongly he loved Logan, he couldn't forget what he had done to him.  
"I-I'm sorry Logan."  
"Scott..."  
Scott walked away with his head hung low, tears falling from his eyes. He ran into Jean.  
"OH! Sorry Scott!"  
She noticed how distraught he looked, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
"I'm stupid!"  
"Scott, what happened? You're not stupid!"  
Jean took Scott's hand and lead him somewhere private. She closed the door and turned around to look at her ex lover.  
"hey."  
Scott frowned,"I can't stop thinking about that day Logan left the school to look for memories, and he just-!"  
The X leader looked down into this hands, "Logan broke up with me without any hesitation. I don't know why it still bothers me like this. It's ridiculous!"  
Jean hugged Scott, "I'm sorry he did that to you...Have you ever thought of talking to Hank about this?"  
Scott chuckled,"No, I should be over it by now."  
"But you're not."  
Scott stared at her with his ice blue eyes, "You're right."  
Scott stayed in Jean's arms for a long time, remembering her slight rose like smell. Its been a while since he's been this close to her. Their break up being as dramatic as any teenage breakup. She's turned into such a beautiful woman, with self-confidence. She's changed since he knew her. Scott sighed, letting his fingers tangle themselves in her hair. Her presence comforted him like no one else.  
~Scott please don't.~  
He snapped out of his reverie and noticed how uncomfortable he had made Jean. Geeze he was such a fucking mess sometimes.  
"No you're not! Stop thinking stuff like that. We have history and it's hard to forget things like are only human Scott!"  
~I keep trying to tell myself that as well, doesn't seem to want to stick though~ he laughed out loud.  
"go find Logan, he always manages to cheer you up."  
For once that sounded like a good idea to Scott. He got up and went to his bedroom. He walked on the balcony and there was Logan. Looking at the leaves blow in the wind. The man appeared to be thinking deeply about something.  
"slim I'm sorry I seemed distant earlier. I just had something else planned for us, but it can wait till we find your brother."  
How could Scott doubt this man so much? How could he ever think so low of the man who made him feel like the moon and the stars.

"Logan, I love you."  
Wolverine turned around and embraced his lover. He buried his nose in Scott's neck as he inhaled his scent. He loved how he smelt right now. All ripe and shit. Like apples and man. Logan cracked a smile. He began unbuttoning Scott's shirt and pinching his nipples. He took a nipple between his lips and licked at it feverently. Soft moans filled his ears. He could hear Scott's heart beat rising, smell him becoming more and more aroused. Tonight they were going to have passionate sex. He could tell. Scott was in that mood to be made love to and Logan was in the mood to do just that. The mountain man took his lover up in his arms and placed him on the bed. He kissed all around his neck knowing exactly which spots would make The Cyclops lose his cool. No one knew the nape of his neck was his most sensitive spot but maybe Jean. He could make the younger drip just by grabbing him by his neck, or biting him. Tonight wasn't about being rough though so he only kissed and licked his neck.

Scott looked at Logan. Once in a while Scott would look at Logan in a way that was unreadable. Logan assumed it was utter love, but he wasn't sure. His eyes screamed with pleas to be fucked. 'I'm all yours tonight'. Scott kissed Logan, holding his face. He looked into his eyes as he climbed on top of Logan's lap.  
~how could I doubt him?~  
Logan unbuttoned Scott's slacks and pulled down his boxers. The older man took his cock in his grasp as he lost his train of thought as he breathed heavy into Logan's ear.  
"lo-gan!"  
"shhhhh!"  
Logan pushed Scott onto the bed positioning him on all fours. He dove his tongue straight into Scott's hole and made a feast of him. Before Scott could say his abc's he was on his back, feet in the air, being lubed up. Logan pushed into him slowly. Oh so slowly. This went on for a long time. Scott wailing, Logan thrusting.  
"fuck Slim!"  
Scott was crying.  
"I-I...I!"  
"hey, hey, hey! Stop that. Scott stop, I love you! what's wrong?"  
Scott closed his eyes and pushed back on Logan. Logan growled. Logan pinned Scott down and thrusted fast into his lover. Moans filling the room.  
"If you don't tell me, I'll make you!"  
Logan stopped thrusting right when he knew Scott would come.  
"Nnnnn! Logan!"  
"No, you have to tell me what's bothering you."  
"I don't want to, it's just stupid anyways."  
Logan sighed and thrusted slowly, tortuously.  
"It happened a really long time ago and it doesn't matter now!"  
Wolverine continued to get Scott really close and backing off.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN! I'M SORRY!"  
Logan smiled sadly as he thrusted into his lover, "I love you more and more each day. You have become a reason to wake up, a reason to stay here. I wouldn't leave again unless you were comin'"  
Scott blushed.  
"Now come for me baby"  
Logan picked up his pace and hit that spot he knew would send Scott over the edge. Scott bit Logan's shoulder to quite himself from screaming. Logan set his hands free and they were instantly on the more built man's back. Squeezing his biceps as he came hard seeing stars.  
"Scott be a good boy and don't fall asleep yet."  
Half sleep Scott nodded as Logan cleaned him up with a washcloth he had ready. Logan laid down and grabbed Scott up into his arms. He listened to Scott talk softly under his breath. The wolverine fell asleep.

The next day the jet chamber was full of excited chatter as everyone prepared to go on their somewhat vacation to Hawaii. Logan had the ring in his pocket. He didn't know when the perfect time would a arise.  
~geeze this is turning into a chick flick type of deal here...~  
Jean looked at Logan with curiosity, and smiled slightly.  
~Logan what are you talking about?~  
Logan only glared, ~none of your business Red!~  
Jean stuck her tongue out at Logan and took her back to be put under the jet. Scott hugged Logan from behind. Damn he felt more tense than usual.  
"You excited?"  
"I should be asking you that Slim. It's your brother we're lookin for"  
Scott beamed, "I can't believe he's been alive this whole time. This is the only family I have left Logan, I really hope its him."  
~hope so too~

The X jet took off.  
Jean kept eyeing Wolverine. Like she knew something he didn't know. That fact annoyed Wolverine to no end.  
~what the hell Red~  
~I didn't do anything Logan~  
~you keep lookin at me~  
~its a free country~ Jean teased.  
~why?~ Logan frowned.  
~what do you keep checking for in your pocket~  
~the time...its none of your business~ Logan growled audible.  
Scott looked at his lover who looked a bit annoyed, "We're almost there Logan." Scott kissed Logan's cheek. The rest of the ride was easy and quick. They landed on a hilltop. Hope no one bumped into the invisible jet. Scott took Logan's hand and practically dragged his lover out of the jet, forgetting this responsibilities as leader.  
"come on Logan" Scott smile getting bigger.  
"hold your horses there bub! Do you even know where to look?"  
Scott gave him a serious look, "Yeah! everywhere!"  
Logan could only chuckle. The professor gave him an apologetic look mixed with amusement. Rogue, Kitty and Jean joined Scott and Logan on the walk down the hill to their hotel. Logan checked him and Scott into their room. The desk attendant looked a little surprised,  
"Do you want the honey moon suite?"  
Scott blush all the way from his neck, "Ah, well uhh we-we...Logan?"  
Logan was a bit embarrassed himself, "We will take a regular suite thank you."  
The girls laughed at them. Scott took the key and walked to his room with a smirk on his face.  
"yeah yeah! laugh all you like ladies!"  
When they got into the room Scott kissed Logan.  
"Mmm we gotta find your brother first. Or we'll never find him if we start."  
Scott agreed, putting on a pair of shades to hide his glazed over eyes. They exited the room to see the rest of the xmen in the hotel. Scott located his father and asked him where he might run into this brother at.  
"The beach Scott."  
"Great! Thanks!"  
Scott ran out the door, Logan walking out after him.  
The looked all over the island, without a scent Logan couldn't track Scott's brother. And Scott didn't even really know what his brother looked like now. Its been so long. Scott and Logan went to a tiki bar to grab a few drinks.  
"He should be around here Logan! Shouldn't he? Professor never gets locations wrong when he finds someone on cerebro"  
"Hey we'll find him, can't give up yet. This is the first day."  
Scott chugged his rum and coke.  
"Lets go back to the room and take a rest?"  
Scott nodded. As they were making their way to the room Scott got more and more reluctant to go back, instead he wanted to keep looking.  
"Scott as much as i would enjoy looking over the entire island, don't you think we should at least get dinner?"  
Scott folded his arms over his chest, "You go ahead, I'll catch up later!" Cyclops ran off in the direction of the beach again. Logan shrugged and kept walking toward the hotel.

Scott sat on the beach letting the waves hit his feet. He watched the waves out at sea for a while, he moved back and laid down on the sand. His head was spinning. Didn't think he had drunk that much, but he didn't eat breakfast either. Scott closed his eyes.  
~I really hope i find my brother. I-I just couldn't, I can't do this anymore without-~  
Scott fell asleep.

Logan began looking for Scott, the mist in the air mixed with his lover's scent causing much confusion as to where he could be.  
"Fuck Slim!" Wolverine was getting worried. The wind was picking up slightly, he caught an apple like scent in the opposite direction Scott was actually. Logan followed that scent to the furthest beach from the board walk. To his surprise he didn't see Scott, but a tanned blonde haired man. He's heard of the sun having a bleaching effect on some people's hair, but this was ridiculous.  
"Aye! Bub!"  
The person turned around. definitely wasn't Scott. Smelled just like him, but wasn't his Scott.  
"Who are ya, and what have you done with Scott!?"  
The male looking confused, "Hey man I dunno what you're talkin about! I haven't done anything to anyone"  
Logan was beginning to get annoyed and walked closer to the young man, "Don't lie to me!"  
"I swear! I don't even know who this Scott person is. What does he look like?"  
Logan explained he had brown hair, blue eyes, acted like he had a stick up his ass a lot of the time.  
"I haven't seen anyone who remotely looks like that, I'm sorry! I'll keep a look out if you like."  
Logan nodded even though he couldn't shake that fact that his person looked familiar and smelled just like Scott. Logan couldn't seem to track Scott's scent, now that there was someone on the island that had a scent so familiar to his own. The wind was picking up and the clouds were rolling in. Logan was getting a little pissed. He went back to the hotel.

Scott was on the beach twitching, and moaning. Tears flowing freely from his eyes. He woke up with a gasp. Only a dream. Sometimes he would get dreams of when he was a kid. The day him and his brother had to jump out of their fathers plane. Scott got up and started walking back to the hotel himself. Drops of rain began falling and by the time he got to the hotel he was soaked.  
~Just my luck. Hope Logan is there to warm me up!~  
Scott gets to his room to his surprise is empty. He shrugs, Logan was probably out knowing his lover he'll be back soon. Scott took a shower and got dressed into his slacks and a short sleeved button up collared shirt. He went to the lobby where all his friends were.  
"Hey! Any leads?"  
The question made his heart bounce a little and he didn't know why, "No. Not yet. I'll look again tomorrow. Maybe actually get professors help this time." Scott laughed a little.  
He was feeling odd, wasn't sure if it was still the alcohol. He got a bottle of water from the vending machine and sat down next to Jean. They talked for a bit, but he was just too distracted. He kept looking through the door to see if Logan would walk through. A few of the x-men decided it was time to either go out and have some fun or head to bed. It was just him, Jean, Rouge, Hank and Storm. Scott was getting really anxious.  
~where the fuck did Logan go?~  
Jean frowned, ~don't worry Scott, he said he was gonna get a few drinks and scope the island some more~  
~Did he say when he'd be back?~  
Jean shook her head.  
Suddenly it felt like Scott couldn't breathe, he was sure he must have been going crazy. He got up from his seat on the couch. He tried to walk to the elevator to go to his room, but he was gasping and choking on his own breathe. Jean ran over to him, checking his pulse. His pulse was erratic. Scott's color had drained away, his skin was very clammy.  
"Scott! Calm down! CALM DOWN!"  
"I-! I CAN'T!"  
Logan walked into the hotel. He immediately caught Scott's scent. It was alarming. He ran towards the smell and saw his lover crowded by everyone.  
"Move!"  
Everyone parted the way for Logan. He took Scott into his arms, "Shhhhh, shhhhhhhhh! It's okay now."  
Jean had never seen Logan display this side of himself in the open with Scott. Jean called the professor.  
"I'm here Slim. It's okay." Logan rocked Scott back in forth in his arms.  
Scott looked into Logan's eyes, his eyes burned.  
"Logan!"  
Something in Logan knew what Scott meant, he scooped him up in his arms and took him outside and far from the hotel. Scott's optic blast shattered through his adapted ruby quartz contact lenses. His screams echoed.  
"Slim please! Please!"  
Scott's breathing began slowing down. Now only sobs escaped his lips. He hugged Logan.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No Scott, don't be. Are you okay now?"  
"I- I think so. I'm afraid to open my eyes"  
"if you do look up okay?"  
Scott nodded. He looked up and opened his eyes and a blast shot into the air.

At one of the tiki bars, the young man saw the red beams shooting into the sky. The beams reminded him of his mutation. He began running towards the source. Logan's ears caught someone running up.  
"Scott close your eyes."  
Logan recognized the young man from earlier. The young man walked closer and closer. He knelled down to their level. Noticing the red glow behind Scott's eye lids.  
"Was this the guy you were looking for earlier?"  
Logan nodded.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
Logan frowned, "not sure bub."  
"Logan, who is that?"  
The young man introduced himself as Alex Summers.  
Scott's eyes flew open and shot Alex right into the chest. Alex flew back.  
"Oh my God, Logan see if he's alright!"  
Alex got on his knees, "Ah, that hurt like hell!"  
"Alex!" Scott's voice shook, "It's me, Scott. Your brother!"  
Alex sat there was a blank expression. He got up and ran over to Scott. Alex put his hand on Scott shoulder and a surge of power transferred over to him.  
"Scott!"  
Scott opened his eyes and this time no blast escaped them, "What did you do?"  
"I think I took some of your energy bro."  
They hugged.  
"Thought I'd never see you again!" Scott held on to his little brother for dear life.  
"Same here! I didn't know you were still out there!"  
The two brothers got up and looked at Logan with the same piercing blue eyes. Logan smirked,  
"Lets get back to the hotel."  
The two Summers followed the mountain man back to the hotel where everyone with anxious eyes were waiting.  
~ Scott we should talk later~ the Professor telepathically told Scott.  
"I was worried bout you sugg." Rouge hugged Scott.  
"I'm sorry everyone, I don't know what happened. But my brother Alex ended up finding me!"

Everyone cheered together and hugged the two brothers in a group hug.  
"We should go celebrate!"  
Scott smiled, "Ill catch up with you guys later, I have to talk with the professor."  
Everyone left and Scott walked towards his father. He sat next to him, his head low. Xavier patted Scott on the head.  
"Scott, you had a panic attack. Did you realize that?"  
Scott got butterflies in his stomach, "I did? I've felt really anxious lately. Normally it's not bad, I don't know what happened tonight Professor."  
"It's alright. But I do think you should start seeing a counselor for a while and me."  
Scott nodded, "The lenses broke professor. Alex did something that is letting me see now without any ruby quartz."  
"Hmm, this is very interesting. I've a suspicion that the reason you couldn't control your optic blast was a mental blockage and a bit from your injury."  
"Do you think I can get control back?"  
Xavier nodded, "But first I would like you to find your visor just in case. And I would like you to start seeing someone when we get home."  
Scott nodded and excused himself.

Logan was in the room with Scott's brother. They were awkwardly chatting.  
"Are you and my brother...together?"  
Logan smirked, "Yeah, that a problem?"  
Alex put his hands up defensively, "No! No it's not. not at all, I was just wondering is all. Wanna know who's taking care of him and stuff."  
Logan took out a cigar and lit up, "Been trying my best to."  
Scott comes into the room. He sorta looks like hell, but a lot better than earlier.  
"Alex, I'm so happy we came here to find you."  
"Bro you look like shit. Ill let you get some rest. We can catch up tomorrow okay? I'll come up here around 3 o clock now that I know you're so close."  
"Okay, that sounds great. See you then."

Scott collapsed onto the bed, Logan tugging his slacks off of him and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Lift your butt Slim"  
Scott lifted up and the blankets were pulled from under him and he was being tucked in. Logan also got undressed and got into the bed with Scott.  
"you had me really worried." Logan admitted.  
"I had a panic attack..."  
"what causes that?"  
Scott had an idea but was too ashamed to bring it up, "Anxiety."  
Wolverine took his lover in his arms and kissed his forehead.  
"the professor wants me to see a therapist. Then when I have that straitened out he wants to start the sessions with him to help restore my control."  
"I think both would be good for you too." Logan softly said.  
"As the leader of the xmen i have to be at my best, and tonight scared the fuck out of me Logan. I-I!"  
Logan kissed Scott, "Baby shhh! It will all be ok."  
Scott reached on the side of the bed where his bag was and grabbed his sleeping goggles. How he hated them.  
"I love you Logan."  
"Love you too Slim"  
Logan reached into Scott's boxers, for once he was limp as a noodle. Logan slid the boxers down and coaxed Scott's cock to harden with his hand. He took his lovers cock into his mouth.  
Scott's breathing labored as Logan expertly swallowed him whole.  
"Oh fuck Wolverine!"  
"Hey don't get too loud. We're in a fancy room remember."  
Logan teased Scott's sensitive glands with his tongue with no mercy. He wanted this to be quick.  
Scott began moaning and grunting.  
"LO-Gan!"  
Wolverine slid a slick finger up Scott's ass and massaged his prostate.  
"I'm gonna, GOD I'M GONNA-!"  
Scott came hard in Logan's mouth.  
"How was that? You feel better?"  
Scott nodded, "Can I ride you?"  
"Not right now slim, lets get some rest. You can do that tomorrow morning."

The two xmen went to sleep...

* * *

Well here it is, the sequel to Oz. I'm not following the storyline of xmen evolution too closely anymore, but that's ok. I'm trying to go into emotional issues that developed from Logan leaving Scott like he did in the last story. Of course there will be random drama. Making it up as I go. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I'm sure the chapters after this will be better now that I'm feeling more creative. Please leave a review and let me know what I did wrong or right.


End file.
